Not Granger Anymore
by StarxBright
Summary: Harry and Ron are gone for three years on an Auror mission. When they return, they're surprised by how must has changed.
1. Surprise?

Hermione made sure she would be the first person they saw. She had missed her boys terribly, and from the large smiles on their faces, she could tell they had missed her as well. Three years is a long time to be gone, but Harry and Ron came back from their Auror mission as better men, if that was even possible.

She pulled them into a group hug the moment they were close enough. "I've missed you two so much," she whispered, kissing each of their cheeks.

"We've missed you, too, Mione," Harry said.

"We had to file our own paperwork. It was a nightmare," Ron added, try to lighten the mood with a joke. Harry and Hermione both chuckled.

"You look…healthy," Harry told Hermione, floundering a bit when he noticed the extra weight in her cheeks and hips.

Hermione laughed, not at all offended. "Thanks Harry. Don't worry, I know I've put on a few pounds since I've seen you guys."

Harry visibly relaxed.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked brightly.

"Well, we need to stop by my house for a few minutes, and then your mum has cooked us a celebration dinner."

The boys nodded their understanding, and followed Hermione to the car sitting outside the Ministr.

"This is a nice car, Mione. You've been doing well then?"

Hermione grinned at Ron's reflection in the rearview mirror. "I have."

The drive to Hermione's wasn't a long one, and Hermione led them up the steps and into the small house.

It was a cozy, matching little home. Exactly the kind of place you'd picture Hermione living in. Hermione placed her keys on the kitchen counter. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'm just going to go change."

Hermione headed for the staircase, backtracking momentarily. "Oh, don't touch the beer if you want to remain living."

Ron quickly open the refrigerator door, seeing the multiple beer bottles on the bottom shelf. "But you don't even drink –"

Hermione was already up the stairs and out of earshot. Ron looked over at Harry quizzically, who merely shrugged, just as confused as Ron.

"You said you didn't want me Apparating, so I took the car." Hermione's voice traveled down the stairs as she did, obviously in conversation with someone.

"I didn't mean sticking them in there with you."

Ron and Harry recognized the voice at the same time. They rounded the corner and stood at the bottom of the steps. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in Hermione's house?"

Hermione looked ready to laugh, while Draco just glared at the obnoxious red head. "You mean my house, don't you Weasley?" he asked coolly, pushing past Harry and Ron to walk into the kitchen.

Ron's eyes widened. "Mione said –"

"Must you insist on calling my wife that horrid nickname?"

"W-wife?!"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, Ron, you've met my husband, Draco Malfoy," she said quickly. "Anyway, Draco just because I'm –"

"This is a joke."

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored Ron. "I appreciate you keeping it safe, but now I have to get the car cleaned…"

"Stop calling him an it."

"Stop pretending you know it's a boy."

"Er, not to interrupt," Harry said cautiously, raising his hand as though he was in class. "But, uh, what may or may not be a boy?"

"The baby."

"THERE'S A BABY?" Ron thundered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Surely you didn't think I gained the weight for fun."

In her green party dress, the definitive bump of Hermione's stomach was much more prominent.

"I must be dreaming," Ron said vaguely.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes again. "I told you he'd act like this."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah, foot rubs for a month," Draco said, kissing Hermione's cheek. "Come on love, let's not keep Molly waiting." He and Hermione went out to the car to wait for Harry and Ron.

"Can you bloody believe it?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Actually…I kind of can."

xXxXxXxXx

**My muse works in weird ways. I apologize for this extremely random one-shot. Please review :3**


	2. How it Happened

**Sorry if this sucks but I didn't think I was going to make this longer…so here ya go…**

xXxXxXxXx

Harry finally managed to force Ron back into the car,that he was now claiming had poisoned him somehow, now that he knew it was Malfoy's. "You do realize he's in the car too, right?" Harry pointed out, gesturing to the snickering Draco. "And his wife?"

Ron groaned. "How did this happen?" he whined.

"Actually, how did it happen?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "It's a nice story. Would you like to tell it dear?"

"I'm afraid I'll be too busy watching Weasley's facial expressions love. But you go right ahead."

Hermione laughed slightly. "We ran into each other at Flourish and Botts. We yelled a bit, and then the owner kicked us out, so we yelled and walked for a while. Finally I ran out of things to yell at him about…and I was a bit lonely because you two had been gone a few months now, and he invited me to his apartment for tea.

"We had a civil conversation, about books of course, and then I went home. I figured that'd be the end of it. Then at work the next day he stopped by the office to talk and waved in the corridor. Turned quite a few heads, unsurprisingly, but it was nice. We became friends.

"A year after you guys left, I was feeling particularly depressed and decided that drinking would be my best option. Draco found me half asleep at the bar when I didn't make our planned dinner. Being completely wasted, I tried to snog him. He told me to stop, and took me home.

"We didn't speak for nearly a month. That was the worst time, I think. But then we quite literally bumped into each other at work, and apologized for our respective behavior."

She giggled suddenly. "And then the wanker asked me out. So I hit him. I think I might have cried actually. And while he was cursing about being permanently injured, I said yes.

"We got married a few months later. Which looking back on it seems really stupid, but at the time it was right. And now I'm pregnant."

Draco smiled, and Harry was surprised by how genuine and natural it looked on the blonde's face. He's never seen a real smile from him before. "Well, good for you then Hermione. You seem happy."

"I am happy, Harry. I couldn't imagine being happier."

Draco pulled up by the Burrow, shutting off the car and shoving the keys in his pocket. "Everyone's really excited to see you. So don't fuck this up by being mad at me, alright?" he said forcefully, surprising Ron and Harry both, who nodded wordlessly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

xXxXxXxXx

**Tadaaaaaaa. Review?**


End file.
